gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Bigdadi/Archivo 3
Proyectos en mente Hola Big, mira amigo, quería hablarte de un tema muy importante. Ahora mismo, ambos estamos ocupados en EMEW, y cada vez la wiki se llena más de historia muy buenas: -Hace algunos meses, GT (Ese hijo de...) propuso llevarse las historias a otra wiki a cualquier manera, inclusive si se lo negaban. Al final, lo hizo sin mera organización ni moral. -La wiki consta de distintos proyectos importantes en varios sentidos, pero el que más resalta es historias, son muchas, la mayoria buenas. -Mi propuesta es la siguiente: Podemos crear una wiki, asociada y perteneciente en TODOS los aspectos y sentidos a la GTE. No será independiente ni mucho menos. La organización será similar a esta, simplemente estando 4 miembros, tal como era el antiguo Staff. Ya no habrá problemas similares, ya que el causante de ellos se ha ido. La wikipedia estará bajo el mismo nombre de esta, tal y como está arriba, agregandole "Historias" o alguna otra cosa. -La organización, tal como es esta, podrá ser de nosotros mismos (incluyendo a TOTO), con la participación y poder de los administradores de aquí. Analiza esto, y me dices luego. Saludos y menudo novatillo tienes xD. -- . 22:06 23 abr 2010 (UTC) Tal vez te sorprenda mi respuesta, pero es . Mira, la EMEW tiene mucho talento y hay que concentrarnos en esa. En segundo lugar es que LCC3 será mi última historia que pondré aquí. Y en tercer y último lugar debo admitir que no siempre estaré atado a las Wikis, lo cual me quita mucho tiempo así que en 2 Wikis (GTE y EMEW) se me hace bien, pero 3 no. Comprende esto y si la logras hacer te apoyo como siempre. -- 01:15 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Te entiendo, si te fijas, hace mucho que no edito algo aquí porque las wikis me enfadan algo, siempre que llevo tiempo en ella. Te iba a pedir ayuda, yo no puedo hacerlo solo. Está bien, y acepto y respeto tu decisión. ---- A MIRA TE GUSTA !THE HIVES! SI MAN, VI QUE TE GUSTA THE HIVES. HATE TO SAY I TOLD YOU SO ESA ES LA MAS PRENDIDA (PARA MI) DE ESE GRUPO PD: OYE PONME EN TUS AMIGOS, RECUERDA "COINCIDENCIAS" -- 22:32 20 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Perdóna!! lo olvide, y la mejor de ellos a mi gusto es Die Allright. -- 03:34 24 abr 2010 (UTC) FELICITAME, y aparte !AYUDAME! HOLA DADI, SABES PORQUE VERCETTI ESTA FELIZ, PORQUE EL PROYECTO RADIOS LO HAN ACEPTADO, Y ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO XD, SOLO TE PIDO QUE SI ME PUEDES ECHAR LA MANO, JUNTO CON NIKO Y JUAREZC PARA EL PROYECTO, EL ENLACE ESTA EN MI DISCUSION, GRACIAS A TODOS POR APOYAR EL PROYECTO :). -- 22:57 25 abr 2010 (UTC) FELICIDADES AMIGO!!! (ERES UN AÑO MÁS VIEJO) :Feliz cumpleaños Big! Espero que te la pases chido! No se te olvide invitarnos a la fiesta, yo llevare las cheelas XD... -- 20:50 18 may 2010 (UTC) ::Feliz cumple Big, espero que la pases superbien. -- . 05:44 18 may 2010 (UTC) :::Felicidades Big un año más! -- 11:30 18 may 2010 (UTC) ::::Felicidades, Big! ahora eres bigger than me -- 12:18 18 may 2010 (UTC) :::::Felicidades Big .-- 15:13 18 may 2010 (UTC) ::::::¡Felicidades Big! aunque sea tu cumpleaños, el mono te seguirá señalando -- 17:02 18 may 2010 (UTC) FELICIDADES!! -- . 18:25 18 may 2010 (UTC) :::::::¡Happy Cumpleaños! -- 21:01 18 may 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡Feliz cumple!!! , que la pases re bien en este día amigo. -- 21:33 18 may 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡Happy Birthday!!!, que tengas un buen día en tu cumpleaños!!! 21:38 18 may 2010 (UTC) :¡Feliz cumple Big! ¡Ya te estás poniendo viejito! -- 22:02 18 may 2010 (UTC) : Gracias a todos, y si, ya estoy haciéndome viejillo wango pero no importa con mi nuevo xbox 360 -- :¡NO PUEDE SER QUE SE ME HAYA OLVIDADO! Bueno, no importa, te deseo que cumplas muchos años más y doy gracias por haber conocido a una persona como tu. Un amigo de este vuelo es irrepetible. Que te la pases bien, te quiere tu buen amigo -- . 02:15 20 may 2010 (UTC) Creiste que se me hiba olvidar, pues eso nunca! me has oido Soldado!?-- 02:20 20 may 2010 (UTC) A si que xbox 360 eh?... Si tienes tu nueva 360 agregame me llamo GRANDLFz asi jugaremos online de GTA IV :D el fin de mes. SALUDOS. 02:29 20 may 2010 (UTC) ::Me gustaría jugar Online GTA IV o Red Dead Redemption, pero no tengo Xbox Live y la verdad es que es en contadas ocasiones cuando juego Online. Disculpa, pero cuando tenga Live te agrego. -- PHD Te fuiste pero te ganaste esto así que te lo mereces : Disfrútalo :).-- 19:13 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Usuario:Bigdadi RE: Pues, basicamente, hay muchos, así que no podría decirte exactamente cuales, pero te recomiendo que mires los de Javitomz y DiegoGTA-- 19:11 6 ago 2010 (UTC) :No es nada. Me alegro de tu vuelta (Y)-- 00:37 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Bigdadi, soy nuevo aqui y quisiera preguntarte si me ayudarias a hacer una firma con imágenes...te lo agradecería mucho. -Mike- 23:09 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Felicidades amigo, eres uno de mis usuarios ejemplo.---Mike- 16:58 13 ago 2010 (UTC) : Gracias -Mike-, me quede O.O al ver esto -- 19:34 13 ago 2010 (UTC) ::2 añazos! @-Mike-: Infórmate bien sobre las plantillas, porque pusiste un código en vez de la de wikiaño-- 19:54 13 ago 2010 (UTC) :::Felicidades . 20:00 13 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::Felicidades! (Tienes suerte, el mono está en Europa visitando familiares, ¡pero igual no bajes la retaguardia! )-- 20:06 13 ago 2010 (UTC) :::::Felicidades! . -- 21:27 13 ago 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! Big, has vuelto, que alegría! como te va? hace tiempo que no pongo el msn, lo tengo un poco abandonado. Me alegro de volver a verte x aquí, hablamos tio.-- 10:41 14 ago 2010 (UTC) ::He gracias por la bienvenida Sobretodo decidí volver porque las IP's hacen ediciones a sus anchas, y no solo ellas, sino algunos usuarios nuevos que ni idea tienen de que se hace aquí. Saludos. -- 15:10 14 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: Publicidad Listo! 23:58 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias Big, tio, como te va? te quería dar las gracias por tu voto para el usuario del mes, gracias a tu voto y los del resto he conseguido ganar; y lo cierto es que estuve deslomándome. A ver cuando volvemos a hablar, xq me han formateado el ordenata y no he vuelto a instalar el windows live. Saludos.-- 22:29 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Fusión entre The Green Sabre y Batalla en el cruce de Mullholland Hola, soy Rick LB y me preguntaba por qué has den egado la fusión entre los artículos The Green Sabre y Batalla en el Cruce de Mullholland. Considero que los acontecimientos que surgan en las misiones sean incluídos en dichas misiones: La batalla en el cruce de Mulholland ocurre durante la misión "The Green Sabre". Es que si no lo hacemos así, habrá cientos de artículos inútiles (ej. Robo de caza en el USS Liberty; Robo de Jetpack en el Área 69; Persecución con tiroteo en Los Santos (misión "Reuniting the Families"); Robo de Skycrane del KACC; Batalla de Glen Park (misión "Dobermann"); Batalla en Idlewood (misión "Grove 4 life").., y así sucesivamente, 80 mil artículos hablando de lo mismo cuando en realidad sólo hay que meter esa información en las misiones y a sí se profundiza aún mnás en ellas y se completan mejor. Considero que esa postura que ofreces es un error. Por favor, contáctame para debatirlo. --Rick LB 00:21 27 dic 2010 (UTC) :Querido Rick, el art. de la batalla habla solamente de éso, la batalla. The Green Sabre habla sobre todo lo ocurrido en la misión. Tratan de cosas diferentes. Y punto-- 00:26 27 dic 2010 (UTC) ::Gracias Claude por aclarar las cosas. Como adición tambien menciono (Para Rick LB, teniendo en cuenta que ClaudeGTA3 lo sabe) que este artículo al igual que otros que empiezan como "Batalla de..." mencionan el suceso, SOLO el suceso y no los datos de la misión. Por eso para mencionar lo sucedido es a veces necesario decir "Batalla en..." Y no exageres, no hay 80,000 artículos hablando de lo mismo. Ni siquiera hay 80,000 artículos en general. -- 17:48 27 dic 2010 (UTC) :::Va, como queráis, aunque sigo manteniendome en mi postura de que debería entrar dentro de las misiones (por que suceden DURANTE las misiones) y que separar esos dos tipos de artículos me parece absurdo, pero en fin..., yo ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir. El resto corre de vuestra cuenta. Saludos de --Rick LB 01:31 28 dic 2010 (UTC) ::::En primer lugar si quieres seguir eso entonces pon en general que borremos los artículos de los personajes, de los carros y tengamos una GTE solamente de misiones y así poner en la misión The Green Sabre (misión) mencionar las biografías de los personajes que aparecen, los vehículos y las armas ¡Así resúmimos la GTE a las misiones! ¿Se podrá aceptar eso? Y teniendo en cuenta que sigues en la postura de contradecir a un Administrador y a un Patrulla. -- 21:50 28 dic 2010 (UTC) (Rompo sangría): Haber, no hablo de un reduccionismo tal, y si vosotros decís que algo no se hace pues no se hace, pero yo he dicho lo que pienso: Aislar los sucesos acontecidos en una misión del propio artículo de misión no me agrada como idea (sin embargo, soy capaz de convivir con tal decisión). ¿Hacer un GTE sólo de misiones? ¡No! No he dicho eso. Tampoco me parece muy allá lo del Poyecto Diálogos de forma independiente al Proyecto Misiones (pero bueno, hasta me he animado a hacer uno). En fin, creo que esta discusión no va a terminar, por que cada uno va a seguir con su postura y vamos a llenar las discusiones con comentarios sin solución. Yo no he contradicho a nadie, solo he expuesto mi forma de pensar con relación al tema que nos atañe. --Rick LB 22:07 28 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: Y menos humos, macho, que no voy a hacer cambios relacionados con "fusionar" esos tipos de artículos, así que, como diría CJ, buen rollo, así que dejémoslo aquí. :(Reinicio sangría) La discusión entonces llega a su fin. Al menos una discusión aceptable. Saludos. -- 21:37 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Edición en plantilla He visto que has revertido mi edición en la plantilla de escritor. He estado durante dos días mejorando las plantillas, tanto añadiendo, corrigiendo textos, gamas de colores y resubiendo imágenes. El motivo por el que he editado la plantilla que tú has modificado después es precisamente uno de esos, la gama de colores. Cuando se crearon las plantillas no se pensó en realizar una gama de colores agradable. Sí se hizo pensando en el color de letra, de fondo y de borde (por lo general), pero no en el color de los enlaces. Si he cambiado la mayoría de colores de fondo oscuros (en ese caso, de color negro) es porque no combina para nada con el azul de los enlaces, hace dificultosa su visión. Te invito a que la modifiques a un gusto más agradable que el mío (que al fin y al cabo ha sido el que se me ha ocurrido, después de intentar arreglar 50 plantillas algunas quedarán feas o repetidas), siempre y cuando el color de fondo no sea tan oscuro que moleste al azul de enlace, o tan claro que moleste al texto ni coincida demasiado con el del borde. -- 22:56 19 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ahora pido tu opinión sobre como ha quedado la plantilla. Claro que cuando fue creada los links eran color Naranja y no Azules como es actualmente. -- 23:08 19 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Perfecto. Como digo me parece perfecto que cambiéis los colores, yo puse esos por la razón de que sea visible, pero cualquier cambio siempre es para mejor. Lógicamente, me ha tocado hacer esa faena porque como dices actualmente los enlaces son azules y muchas userboxes se veían fatal con los colores que tenían. -- 23:19 19 ene 2011 (UTC) :::Bien, y buen trabajo el que haces ¿Ya terminaste? Sino te deseo suerte, no tendría paciencia para algo así. -- 23:21 19 ene 2011 (UTC) ::::Por mi parte sí. Al menos ya están todas decentes, tanto en texto, como colores e imágenes. Si alguien quiere mejorarlas adelante, pero con mi trabajo estan al menos presentables y con un mínimo de calidad que hace que se puedan quedar así siempre (a no ser que alguien las vea mejorables). -- 23:25 19 ene 2011 (UTC) :::::Ahora solo falta que vuelvan a cambiar el color de los links (Y un gran FFUUUUUU) -- 23:27 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Sobre las imágenes Hola Bigdadi, vengo solo para decirte que cuando subas una imagen proveniente de otras wiki de GTA de diferentes idiomas o de algún foro del juego, recuerda insertarle (aparte de la licencia que es algo de suma importancia) el origen proveniente de esa imagen, y así no se infringe la norma de los derechos del autor, saludos -- 15:53 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Jeje, aunque en realidad la platilla origen fue creada en el 11 de Mayo del 2007, solo que gran parte de la comunidad no las utilizaba o las ignoraba hasta que surgieron ciertos problemas con los autores de las imágenes, saludos ;) -- 19:33 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Calificaciones Bigdadi faltan mis calificaciones en el concurso del mes de enero y ya termine mis articulos. Alejandro Rostagno 00:21 7 feb 2011 (UTC) :¡Eh! También faltaban las de Carl 555 y suponía que terminarías el 6 de Febrero como dijiste. Ya están las calificaciones. -- 06:21 7 feb 2011 (UTC) perdon no lo sabia puedo borrar las categorias que puseKombatgaby 02:08 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Ni te preocupes Kombatgaby, yo ya lo hice ;) Saludos -- 02:11 8 feb 2011 (UTC) les pido disculpas no lo volvere a hacer Kombatgaby 02:12 8 feb 2011 (UTC) una duda no me borraran la cuenta por esto??? por que me encanta este sitio Kombatgaby 02:13 8 feb 2011 (UTC) :Si hubieras seguido con eso te hubieran expulsado unos días. Romper las reglas te puede acarrear un Exilio eterno de la GTE pero tu cuenta no es borrada por ninguno de nosotros. -- 02:15 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta Hola te quiero preguntar si sabes como se saca fotos en el juego GTA Vice city.respondeme Gracias. :Para sacar una imagen desde la PC presiona la tecla "Impr Pant PetSis" (Esta arriba de los cursosres) pero para sacar la imagen con la camara de fotografías simplemente la tienes en una misión y no se pueden guardar como en el SA. -- 00:43 9 feb 2011 (UTC) ah... Donde se guardan las imagenes sacadas con la tecla "Impr Pant PetSis"?? Gracias... es que me voy a descargar el vice city jajaKombatgaby 01:06 9 feb 2011 (UTC) :No se guardan automaticamente. Hazlo, luego ve a Paint y presiona "Ctrl + V" y aparecera la imagen. Peeeero si copeas algo después de presionar "Impr" habrá desaparecido la imagen. Gracias Parece que sabes mucho sobre la saga GTA !!!!!!Kombatgaby 01:38 9 feb 2011 (UTC) :Poco lo que me interesa de la saga GTA, muchas veces lo hice más para complementar, pero aún así todos tenemos conocimiento de la saga GTA. -- 01:42 9 feb 2011 (UTC) la firma como se hacen las firmas como la que tienes tu?...a mi me gustaria tener una firma con la letra de GTA SAN ANDREASKombatgaby 01:43 9 feb 2011 (UTC) :Puedes pedírsela a ClaudeGTA3 hola - hola amigo - la historia sobrevivir Para que sirve los USERBOX???Kombatgaby 02:44 9 feb 2011 (UTC) :Hay distintos Userbox. Si te refieres directamente al que solo se llama así es para crear nuevos. -- 16:38 9 feb 2011 (UTC) queria preguntarte como se hace si quiero desafiar a alguien????espero tu respuesta graciasKombatgaby 05:58 9 feb 2011 (UTC) :Ve a Desafíos y en donde dice "Desafíos del mes X" puedes desafíar a alguien, luego notificaselo. -- 16:38 9 feb 2011 (UTC) esta historia la inventaste vos??? esta re buena!!!!! te felicito si es tuya :sí, la invente yo. Gracias. -- 16:38 9 feb 2011 (UTC) Desafíos de Febrero 2011 creo que intente no se si lo hice bien fijate en los desafios te desafie.Kombatgaby 17:38 9 feb 2011 (UTC) Historiales de páginas Hola Big, estate atento de las revisiones de Felipe1000 ya que en la mayoria de las páginas en las que edita deja casi todo el historial con su nombre, te doy como ejemplo, el historial de Traficante (SA), que la editó él, pero dejó el historial casi lleno con su nombre, según lo que vi en la ADM, los de Patrulla pueden borrar historiales, no te digo que borres las cosas que hizo el, si no que te mantengas atento a sus revisiones. Saludos de ||--__Tommy Vercetti VC__--|| 20:02 9 feb 2011 (UTC) :Tommy gracias por el consejo pero igual yo también estoy atento a este usuario noob que deja los historiales llenos con su nombre y no sabe previsualizar. Saludos. -- 17:21 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Una cosa más... Big, sólo una cosa más, es el usuario Carl=Carlos, hizo una edición en una página (One Last Thing), la revisé y me parece, si entiendo la GTE, que intentó volver a añadir una categoría, borró la categoría de Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV y la volvió a escribir debajo, creo yo que fue un intento por su parte de buscar una forma fácil de añadir categorías, no le funcionó y hasta ahora no volvió a editar. :Deja reviso el historial para si se da el caso notiicarselo. Gracias y saludos. -- 16:20 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Previsualizar Bigdadi te voy a ser cinsero. Yo si se previsualizar y se que es necesario pero mi internet no anda muy bien y he perdido muchos artículos así que te digo... nada ja ja solo eso. A y Big dadi va con doble D e Y Big Daddy. F.Galli 15:21 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Me parece injusto Hola, me parece algo raro que me hallas, enviado esa invitacion, ya que no veo que hice algo malo, porfavor dime con exactitud, porque sino como podre corregir. Att. MrkarlosM 00:16 13 feb 2011 (UTC), el mejor MrkarlosM 00:16 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Soy yo muchas gracias por tus consejos iniciamos con la pata izquierda pero no te preocupes que podremos tal ve ser amigos. :Sinceramente esto no fue mala pata, hubieras obedecido o avisado antes y fácil. Lo malo fue amenazar en la discusión de la Esposa de Frank Tenpenny. Ese art se queda. -- 01:01 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Puedes ayudarme En el piso franco de Hashbury encontre una foto que yo pienso que es Michelle Cannes (estoy hablando de GTA SAN ANDREAS)quiero saber si esta imagen es de esa novia de CJ.si no lo sabes dime algun usuario que sepa mucho sobre gta san andreas. :No lo es, simplemente una foto que se le parece mucho. Quizás deberías comentarlo en un foro si estas seguro de tu teoría. -- 22:51 13 feb 2011 (UTC) He hecho el de Vito Corleone porque como dice esta en construcción, y lo que pondre más adelante es que Salvatore Leone está basado en Vito Corleone.Don Toni Ciprione 19:57 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Puedo saber poqué me has borrado el artículo de Vito Corleone¿?¿?¿?Don Toni Ciprione 21:24 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Borrado artículo El Padrino ¿Me puedes dar una explicación coherente de por qué has borrado el artículo El Padrino? Es una enciclopedia de Grand Theft Auto, pero no significa que sólo se hable de cosas directas de dicha saga, también de otros elementos relacionados. Si hay actores, películas y empresas con relación directa con la saga deben incluirse, aunque su contenido sea una información básica de dicho elemento, pudiéndose ampliar en otras enciclopedias (como la Wikipedia). Estoy empezando a hartarme de que actuéis a vuestro aire y borréis cosas sin criterio. Yo me molesto siempre en preguntar y consultar para hacer cambios significativos; y además de que se me ignora casi siempre, encima veo que otros actuáis por vuestro camino sin consultar las cosas ni pensarlas a menudo. -- 22:30 15 feb 2011 (UTC) :Es hablar sobre otra cosa en que solo esta inspirado elementos de GTA no es rotundamente necesario que crees El Padrino ¿Después crearas artículos de James Caan o de Marlon Brando? Hay cosas directamente relacionadas con GTA como The Smashing Pumpkins que tienen su artículo porque su canción 1979 se usa en GTA IV, osea aparecen directamente en el juego. Otra cosa sería que por el artículo Arnold Steelone crees los respectivos de Arnold Muchasletras y Sylvester Stallone, que resulta incoherente. Entonces es una Wikia sobre GTa que no dee hablar solo de GTA. Después vendran artículos de Goodfellas, Scarface, etc. :En el otro apartado que dices que siempre preguntas antes de hacer los cambios yo sé que hay gente que le importa un bledo responderte pero ¿Me has preguntado algo? Inclusive respondo unas preguntas como "¿De que forma puedo desafiar?" osea que pregúntame algo y claro que te voy a contestar, recuerda que no todos somos iguales. Baja tus humos, no me importa si te molestas pero te estas molestando con varios (por la forma de expresarte) y piensas que eres el único que hace bien el trabajo pues SORPRESA te borran un artículo sin sentido aquí y te molestas. -- 23:01 15 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Para empezar, los "ataques" (no sé como llamarlo) o mi "declaración de ánimos" no va directamente por ti, va por una serie de actuaciones que me mosquean (no por hacerse, sino por el modo en que se hacen), y la tuya puede ser otra más de las que considera. Desde luego, no la única (lo siento si ha sonado demasiado personal). ::Sobre lo de las consultas, también hablo de forma general. Por ejemplo, he preferido consultar antes de actuar en casos como éste, y a la vista está el caso que se me ha hecho. No va por tí personalmente, pero sí globalmente te incluyo a ti como uno a los que pregunto y no ha hecho caso a mi cuestión. ::Y creo que sí son importantes. Para ciertas cosas prefiero ser menos independiente y consultar las cosas. No porque no tenga criterio, que en muchísimas veces será el más acertado, sino porque prefiero que la consulta sirva además como una exposición del cambio que voy a hacer, para que sirva en el futuro para no seguir realizando lo que anteriormente estaba mal (ya me ha pasado otras veces, avisando o sin avisar, la gente ha seguido actuando mal). ::Por último, sobre la cuestión personal a la que hablas, creo que en este caso concreto el artículo tenía mucho sentido. Cualquier actor, famoso, personaje o película referenciado en la saga debe ser (tampoco es obligatorio que exista, no es "excesivamente necesario") creado, o al menos no es "innecesario". En este caso concreto, pues El Padrino sí debe crearse, pero no Marlon Brando o James Caan. No se debe crear a no ser que se les referencia directamente a ellos. ::Si se referencia a un par de personajes de la película, con crear el artículo de la película sobra (como por ejemplo, los subapartados Tony Montana en Scarface, o David Kleinfeld en Atrapado por su pasado). Igual ocurre por ejemplos con videojuegos: no me he tomado el capricho de crear artículos como Max Payne, sólo hay una referencia a él, pero sí sobre Manhunt o True Crime. ¿Por qué? Hay varias referencias entre ellos. No he creado un artículo para Manhunt y otro para Manhunt 2, con uno que hable de la saga es suficiente. ::Pues con El Padrino igual. Si algunos personajes inspiran a otros, no es necesario crear un artículo para cada personaje, pero sí para la película o para la saga de las mismas. ::-- 23:46 15 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Para evitar confundirse con artículos sin sentido debería hacerse un tipo de categoría que diga algo como "Referencia dentro de GTA" o algo así. No te disculpes por si suena muy personal, siempre lo haces y lo repites así que no aprendes de tus errores personales. -- 23:50 15 feb 2011 (UTC) No volvere a crear la pagina de vito corleone, pero me pregunto porque me la borras a mi y esta que es similar a la mia no:(pagina) , porque tambien es solo porque sweet esta basado en el rapero, pero salvatore leone en vito corleone y los leone en la familia Corleone.Don Toni Ciprione 14:16 16 feb 2011 (UTC) :Ice Cube es interprete de la canción Today was a good day, que aparece en GTA: SA. -- 19:22 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Sobre tu historia Hola Bigdadi te queria avisar que edite tu historia (Historias:Liberty Tree/Asesinatos en San Andreas), pero solo le corregi los errores ortograficos(No hice ningun cambio en la historia).Solo era eso... Saludos de 17:47 4 mar 2011 (UTC) :De acuerdo Kombat. -- 18:36 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Bigdadi Hola Bigdadi, ¿te acordás de mi? Vercetti96 xD Bueno después de un tiempo pude volver ya que por circunstancias que te había mencionado, no podía editar nada. Mi papá decidió formatear la PC y bueno, no instaló"ese programa" así que ahora puedo entrar. Ya no creo que haga mucho acá en la wikia; a lo mejor intente terminar mi historia pero mi obsesión por GTA terminó hace un tiempo. Quizás contribuya de vez en cuando, con pequeñas cosas. Debés tener en cuenta que me desacostumbré totalmente, ya que la wikia cambió bastante, pero bueno; es cuestión de volver a arrancar de cero, pero calculo que me voy a acostumbrar rápidamente. ''Bueno era sólo para decirte esto, ya que antes ni siquiera podía hablarte a través de la discusión. '' Saludos. Tu compañero 00:56 3 abr 2011 (UTC) :Claro que recuerdo ¿recuerdas que nos conocimos el 2 de Febrero de 2010? ¿No? Fíjate que buena memoria tengo. Me alegro de volver a verte y por cierto hay muchas novedades que se deben platicar pero por aquí no para evitar las vistas de mirones. No, no es sobre un usuario en particular sino sobre una colmena. -- 22:19 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Historia terminada Ola Big, cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo ¿que tal? te mando este mensaje para avisarte que ya he terminado mi nueva historia: Historias: Instrucciones en caso de emergencia en Vice City. Es la última de una trilogía que siempre pensé en hacer, tras esta haré la que te hablé y tras eso, estaré un tiempo sin volver a escribir. Espero que te guste, saludos.-- 10:50 9 abr 2011 (UTC) :Después de tus anteriores y excelentes historias dudo que la última parte haya disminuido en calidad y con ese estilo tan característico tuyo para redactar estoy seguro de que será una de las que más disfrutare. Nada como recordar Vice City en esta época. . .aaaa XD. -- 16:57 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Acerca de Sweet Ola Big, oye, una cosa ¿sabes si Sweet está de vacaciones o algo? te lo comento porque desde que le dejé el aviso para publicitar mi historia no me ha contestado ni ha hecho nada, y he estado visitando su página de discusión y todo apunta a que no está. Saludos.-- 10:41 27 abr 2011 (UTC) :Llevo mucho sin pasarme aquí, así que no podría contestar tu preguntar. En el MSN no lo he encontrado pero si en serio necesitas publicidad pídeselo a algún miembro de la Administración y comentale el caso ya que en esto se debe tener entonces un suplente de momento. -- 04:10 28 abr 2011 (UTC) Perdón por la tardanza en contestar. Jaja disculpame es que intento no caer con mi rendimiento academico como el año pasado, por lo que estuve muy ocupado estudiando. Quizás debieramos charlar un rato por el MSN algún dia. Yo no creo que esté disponible la semana que viene ya que empiezan las evaluaciones trimestrales xD. Así que te mando un saludo y ojalá me pueda conectar xD. Nos vemos. 16:14 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Historias Hola Bigdadi,solo queria decir que me encanto Sobrevivir y su secuela y espero que hagas mas asi porque me encantan las historias de accion (las leo cuando no tengo PS2) y tambien me parecio bueno el primer capitulo de Liberty City Cops RE:Agradecimientos Que mal,aunque yo preferia mas a Gary que a Sam Knihgt o Knight ,Por suerte vuelve el gran Gary Chelios,iba a escribir mas cosas en esta discusion pero me tengo que ir,Suerte Packie McReary 01:38 20 jul 2011 (UTC)